A One Night Dance
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Mo and the guys go to a little house party. Rated T; Oneshot; Mo&OC.


**A One Night Dance**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**A/N: At first I was against doing this story seeing out most of you guys hate OC stories&& most of you guys like rip them apart. Instead I said, why not. YOLO! jk, The correct phrase is Hakuna Matata. Anyways this is a one shot, but I might turn it into a story. Not sure yet, let's see what you guys think. **

_**Italics= Song Lyrics**_

* * *

Mo's POV

"Why can't I come?" Lil homie asked.

"Because you've got school in the morning." I said, ruffling up his hair.

"So do you, Mo."

"That's besides the point, but I promise I'll walk with you to school to tell you about it." I promised. He nodded, and walked into his household. I walked off the stoop, and began walking. There was a party tonight that the guys and I are going to. When I say guys, I mean my homies Angel and Bodie.

Anyways, I heard this party was supposed to have some good music, which means I'm there. I might even dance with a honey or two if you know what I mean. I'm just kidding, I ain't that kinda guy but I do plan on dancing. I have a feeling that tonight is gonna be amazing.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

"Hey what's up, Mo" Bodie greeted, doing our handshake.

"Yeah, What's up Amigo." Angel added.

"Nothing much, You guys ready to go in?" I asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah, let's do this." The three of us walked through the door. The music was bumpin', causing the floor to vibrate a little. People were dancing or socializing everywhere. Ladies giving us flirtatious looks. I flash a friendly smile, trying to find a spot to dance. That Boi by Cherish played through the speakers.

I walk into the huge living room, and there's a circle formed.

"What's going on up there?" Angel asked.

"I'm gonna find out." I pushed my way through the crowd; trying to get to the front.

As I got closer, I could see a girl dancing in the middle of the crowd. Can't really tell what she looks like. I was getting peeks of her features as I pushed through the crowd. Caramel Skin; Dark Hair; Light eyes.

I finally got to the front and I could see it all. She was beautiful. Her footwork was on point, her hips were moving to the beat. Her dancing was just amazing.

Her glance catches mine, and she smiles.

_Ooh so what's it gon be  
I got a lot of guys thats lookin at me  
So the more time you waste the more time i'm free for anybody to get at me  
Ooh i wanna roll with you  
So baby what you gon do  
I'm feeling you, feeling you_

Her dancing changed. Maybe it was just me, but I feel like she's dancing for me. Teasing me with her hips, and her killer moves. When our eyes meet again, I could see her bite her bottom lip.  
_Ooh now I'm wanting you  
And from your looks you're feeling me too  
So tell me what you gon do  
Its getting late and i hope to get with you  
I got what you need  
fulfill you fantasies  
I got the remedy  
And baby boy its me, its me_

She came towards me, smiling. Her body was against mine, moving in a wave motion. The group began to say their 'Oohs'. She swiftly takes my hat, and continues to dance alone.

The song fades into the next song. Touch by Omarion to be exact. The crowd claps, and she bows.

"One more dance," Someone yelled from behind me. She nodded, and looked at me. She gestured for me to come to her. I pointed at myself, and she nodded. I joined her in the middle of the circle. She led the movement, while I followed. Together we were creating a story of our own. It felt like no one was on the floor but me and her.

_Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you..._

We were close together. Chest to chest; Face to face. I looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes, as she looked into my brown eyes. I could feel the connection between us getting closer and closer. I lean down to kiss her.

_(Everything...yeah right)_

I opened my eyes to see that my hat was returned to my head, and the girl was no longer there. The crowd closed in, and continued to dance. I push through the crowd, looking for the mystery girl. I see Angel and Bodie dancing by themselves.

"Mo, Where have you been?" Bodie asked.

"Have you guys seen a gorgeous girl walk by here." I asked.

"That doesn't narrow it down, there are a lot of gorgeous girls here tonight." Angel said.

"She had brown skin with dark hair and light eyes." I said. They both shook their heads.

"Nope; Sorry bro." I quickly run towards the exit, and take a quick look around. She was no where in sight. I sighed in anger at myself. I didn't even get a chance to catch her name.


End file.
